


You Belong To Me

by RickandShane



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shane Randall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickandShane/pseuds/RickandShane
Summary: What if Randall had been a 16 year old girl? What if Shane had fell in love with her?Please remember to leave a comment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shane never slept with Lori in this story, so Judith will not be born.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Rick argue. And Shane and Hershel have heart to heart.

Shane smacks himself in the face, before pulling out his gun and aiming it at her head. His finger wraps around the trigger but he doesn't pull it. He don't know what it is but this girl is special to him. He has tried to ignore it by killing her, but that has not work. He sees the cuts on her wrist from the wire, and his blood starts to boil. He puts his gun away and he takes the wire and the handcuffs off of her, before putting her over his shoulder.

Everybody is looking at Shane, while Hershel cleans Rebecca's wrist. Nobody would let Shane kill her, but they still don't trust her Nobody does. That's why Rick was gonna cut her loose and let her go on in this cruel world, alone. He stops his pacing, when Rick walks up to him.

What happened? What do you mean, man? Rick sighs in frustration and he gets in Shane's face.

A hour ago, you wanted her dead and gone. What happened? Shane looks at Rebecca, before answering.

You wouldn't understand. There's always some type of excuse, with you? Rick screams at him. Shane scoffs and Rick frowns.

You need to back up, brother. Shane tells him, as Daryl and T dog step forward ready to break up a fist fight.

No! I'm not backing up. What happened? Ever since she got here, you've been wanting to put a bullet in her skull. What happened? Ain't nothing happen. Stop lying to me Shane! I'm not lying to you Rick! The two best friends stare at each other, both ready to swing.

Rick grab Lori's hand, before walking out of the door slamming it behind him. Shane ignore the looks that Glenn, Daryl, T dog and and Carol are giving him, as he walks over to Hershel.

She gonna be okay? He asked with concern in his voice.

Hershel nods as he stands up from the chair. You saved her life, Shane. How's that? Another 20 minutes in that shed, she would have died from a lot of blood lost. Shane nods with a smile on his face as he rubs his head.

Thanks, man. He said, holding his hand out for Hershel to shake it. Hershel stare at him before shaking his hand.

That barn incident have not been forgotten.

Hershel look I'm sorry, I really am.

Don't. You was protecting your people. Your family. If I had been how I am now, I would have done the exact same thing to save Maggie and Beth lives. So, don't apologize for doing the right thing. Shane try to say something in response, but he speechless. Noticing his look of shock on Shane's face, Hershel continues. Rick... He's a great leader, he is. But you're a better leader. Shane puts his hat on his head, as he walks towards the door.

Call me when she wake up. He tell Hershel before letting the door shut behind him.

Shane is grinning the whole time that he is walking towards Andrea's tent. And he was rough the whole time that he was fucking her. He smacked her. Pulled her hair. Bit her neck. He didn't show her no mercy and he wasn't trying to. He's in love with this new girl. And he want to try a steady relationship with her. It's been a week since he fucked Andrea in the car on the way back to the farm, after searching for Sophia. And they have been fucking each other every since. Nobody really know but Shane is a player. He slept with Andrea's sister 10 times. He got his dick sucked by Carol 1 time. He slept with Otis's wife, the exact same day that he fucked Andrea. He fucked Maggie the exact same night that he killed Otis. He has slept with Andrea 4 times now. And Beth sucks his dick everyday. The only person he has never slept with is Lori and that's because she is married to his best friend. ( Night Time) He is making out with Andrea, when he hear a whistle outside of his tent. Hey, the chick is awake! Shane groans and Andrea smirks.

Go, this blonde will be waiting for you. Shane gets up and he puts on his boxers and pants. Andrea grab his hand and he looks at her.

Can I wear your shirt? Be my guess. He tell her as he runs out of the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the farm is destroyed by walkers, Shane find his way back to the group.

Shane has been walking all day and all night, and he still has not found someplace safe to sleep at. He hear people talking and he pull out his gun, in case it's a group of bad guys. He run at one of the guys and he body slam him onto the ground. He hear a voice behind him and he freeze.

Let him go or I'll put a arrow in your head.

 

He turn around and Daryl is standing there with Maggie and T dog. And all three of them put they're weapons down, when they notice who he is. He look down at Glenn and he put his Glock away.

Sorry about that man. He said, pulling him to his feet.

It's okay. Glenn picks up the pump shotgun and he hands it to him. This is yours, right? Yeah, thanks man. No problem.

Rick walks into view and he stops in tracks when he see Shane. Shane walks towards Rick and he pulls him in for a hug. Shane looks around the group and he looks back at Rick.

Carl, Andrea, Rebecca. Where are they? He asked with panic in his voice. He starts to get irritated, when Rick doesn't answer him. Rick, where are they? Carl got bit brother.

Shane blood starts to boil and he backs up to keep from punching Rick. What happened! He exclaims. He left the house. Rick starts to explain, his voice breaking. He snuck out, went for a walk. And... He got bit. I put him down and that's when I noticed the herd of walkers. Shane pulls out his gun and he hits Rick in the face with it. Rick falls down and he starts to beat his face in. YOU LET HIM DIE! YOU LET HIM DIE! YOU LET HIM DIE! YOU LET HIM DIE! IF YOU COULDN'T PROTECT YOUR OWN GODDAMN SON RICK, HOW ARE YOU GONNA PROTECT LORI AND THE GROUP? HUH!

He hits Rick one more time before getting up. He spits on Rick before walking over to Daryl. Where's Andrea and Rebecca? He asked with venom in his voice. Don't know. Daryl tell him. What do you mean, you don't know? They didn't... Glenn starts to say before Shane cuts him off. SHUT THE HELL UP MAN! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU! YOU! He said pointing his gun at Daryl. Where are they? They didn't escape the farm with us. I was gonna go back for them but Rick wouldn't let me. Daryl tell him. Shane puts his gun away and he glares at Rick who is still on the ground.


End file.
